The Research Education/ Training Core of the proposed P20 Center of Excellence is designed to increase the number of researchers and professionals from minority and medically underserved populations trained in behavioral research as well as the quality of the training provided to behavioral researchers conducting research on health disparities. Its specific aims include: (1) to develop a cadre of student researchers (both undergraduate and graduate) at Florida International University (FIU) conducting behavioral research on the nature and extent of the HIV/AIDS and substance abuse epidemic among the Latino population; and (2) to support the career development of junior faculty at FIU conducting behavioral research on health disparities in HIV/AIDS and substance use. Florida International University (FIU) is the largest four-year Hispanic Serving Institution (HSI) in the United States. HSIs educate close to half of all Latino college students in the U.S., thereby contributing to the reduction of educational disparities between Latinos and other ethnic/racial groups. FIU awards the most bachelor's and master's degrees to Latinos among all the colleges in the continental United States. It is also dedicated to the education of other minorities. Black Issues in Higher Education and Hispanic Outlook in Higher Education have ranked FIU among all American universities first in granting baccalaureate and graduate degrees to Latinos and African Americans combined. Since a majority of students and junior faculty who will receive training from the proposed Center at FIU will be from minorities, they are likely to have a special and long-term interest in and motivation to understand health disparities that affect their communities, thereby enhancing chances of increasing a scientific understanding of health disparity issues as well as developing effective culturally-relevant prevention and treatment programs.